


【獒龙|龙獒】要

by OverWeightFireball



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverWeightFireball/pseuds/OverWeightFireball
Summary: 老子输你的时候一样敢搞你。





	【獒龙|龙獒】要

**Author's Note:**

> 与真人无关  
> 禁转载禁外链

“你他妈也就赢了我的时候才敢操我。”  
“我比你有种。”  
“老子输你的时候照样操你。”  
张继科说出这几句话的时候刚把马龙翻过来。一边说的时候一边把手指戳到马龙嘴唇上。是唇珠上，他说马龙嘴唇翘的那个地方。他在那儿点了一下，马龙下意识地张开嘴含住他的手指。脑子根本没转，张继科刚说的话还停留在耳蜗里。他全身的血液都往下三路跑着，其他地方的运转就像在失重的宇宙，慢得失真。  
那三句话终于流到脑子里，马龙的眼睛正被挺腰搞出来的汗水，还有生理性的泪水，搅得迷迷糊糊的。他闭住眼睛扭过头，张继科由着他吐出手指，也不在乎。握紧了他的腰，命令他：“腿。”  
他乖乖地把腿缠到张继科腰上去。  
张继科就是他妈输了他的时候，也有本事命令他。

那天一开始是张继科从后面上他。马龙本来不喜欢这个姿势。看不见对方他心里总不踏实。他最喜欢的是最普通的面对面，传教士的体位。  
张继科要跟他试背后位。理由是摸他方便。刚才在他身体里进出的时候手也确实没闲着。先伸到下面去给他撸。撸也不是好好撸的那种，轻轻拢着套，来来去去，温柔得像戏弄。是爽，但是不痛快。把他弄硬了又不理了。伸到上面去揉他胸口。  
马龙从来不觉得自己胸口有什么特别敏感的。当然乳头那个地方，神经太密集了，碰那个地方没人会没反应吧，男人也一样。但是张继科揉他胸肌也太用劲儿了。他的手指像抓到他肌肉的纹理里面，像要握到了骨头。肌肉和骨头压着他的神经，很异样的感觉。  
“硬了。”张继科还在他耳边说，“你上边这儿。硬了。”  
平时别人都说马龙声音像小孩儿。其实张继科的声音也硬不到哪儿去——他嗓子低，可是说话也软。要么是懒洋洋的样子，要么是底气不够足。只有球场上打到最后，骨头缝里挤出一两声吼。像林间老虎啸，听得人起一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
他揉马龙的胸，夹着乳晕外面往上扯，就是不碰中间最敏感的那块皮肤。插在马龙身体里，留在深处又重又快地顶。他咬住了马龙的右颈，也不吮吸留疤痕，就一下一下地咬。有时候叼起一块皮肤，也往上扯一下。  
马龙忍不住想到张继科咬自己胸口的触觉。  
他脑子晕晕乎乎。下身硬得不行。手和膝盖撑着床，一直在抖，以至于发软。  
他用肩膀蹭了蹭张继科的胸。张继科明白了他的意思，把他放开。

“让你省点儿劲。”  
他把自己从马龙身体里抽出来，帮着他翻了个身，把他的一条腿捞起来，缠到自己腰上。  
马龙眼里有泪水。眼角红红的，睫毛糊在一起。张继科知道不是他逗的。眼泪对于马龙来说好像一直和感情没什么关系，纯粹是生理反应。疼痛和快感太强烈的时候身体都会报警，他的泪小管格外敏锐一些。  
马龙在他身下乖得不行。张继科好像有意要直接插射了他，他一点异议都没有。手乖乖抓着张继科的背，任由他自己明明硬了太久的东西随着张继科的顶弄摇晃，时不时擦到两人的小腹，根本不算什么抚慰。张继科低头去含吮他的乳头。他用力扭着头想埋到枕头里，咬着嘴唇，喉咙里“嗯嗯”地忍不住哼哼。  
张继科更受不了。还是不够，怎么都不够。他忽然抬起手，猛揪住马龙的额发把他的脸正过来。手臂猛一用力，把马龙的腿分得更开，架到肩上。这个角度几乎每次都可以实实在在撞到马龙最受不了那一点。张继科把马龙几乎对折了起来，大开大合顶到最深再全退出来，节奏快得马龙张开了嘴，喉咙都发不出声音。几十下，马龙自己射了出来。  
高潮之后的后穴热热地收缩着。张继科承受着那里贪婪的吸吮，头皮发麻。他额头和发丝间的汗珠砸到马龙身上。手臂上的汗和马龙的流到一起。乱七八糟的，脑子什么也想不了，也什么都不用想。  
他们做爱可能就是在什么都想不了的时候最爽。  
然而张继科还是忍着那股想射的冲动过去。  
马龙眼泪流过了。眼神还是涣散的。张继科俯身看着他，手指抚过他眉梢。这个表情大概才是跟感情有关系的。眼泪不是。  
马龙眨了眨乱糟糟的睫毛，用仅剩的一点意识去看他。  
张继科忍不住微微笑了笑。他抓住马龙的手伸下去，牵着马龙的手指摸过他们相连的地方。  
张继科还是硬的。青筋毕现，粗得吓人。  
“填满了没有？”他用他软兮兮的，懒洋洋的嗓音低低地问，“饱了吗？”  
马龙的脸又突然涨红了，往张继科下颌底下低下去，嗓子里“呜”了一声。他四肢都已经软得动不了，长腿落在床上，缩都没力气。只有躯体像虾一样想要蜷起来，后穴猛地缩得更紧，连节奏都没有，像停不下来的痉挛。  
张继科觉得自己的脑子真的炸了。  
“操……”

张继科射完把套子摘了，扔进洗手间纸篓。又过了十来分钟马龙才缓过神，慢慢坐起来。  
张继科拿纸过来，在他额头上轻轻按着。马龙：“你别弄了，我来吧。”  
张继科：“去冲澡啊。”  
马龙说：“你先去。”  
张继科嗯了一声，坐在床沿没动。  
马龙说：“你刚才说那句话是什么意思啊。”  
张继科一愣：“啥话？”  
“就，只有赢了才那个你那句……”  
张继科有点意外。说实话，那句话他确实没多想。床上的话。虽然，真要说起来，那也是一句真话。  
张继科眉头突然又皱起来。  
真烦。  
“床上的话你还琢磨？”他回过头看马龙一眼。  
马龙捏着纸没说话。  
张继科逃似的洗澡去了。

那天训练的时候他俩打了一场。再小没有的比赛，其实只是有计分而已，都算不上比赛。上午体能接发球，下午练对拉。张继科陪王皓练了一节课，中间王皓去找大力打了一盘，张继科蹓蹓跶跶过去，撞上马龙正好也背着手在那晃。  
张继科说：“来一盘啊？”  
马龙就说：“来啊。”  
那年他俩二十岁。马龙是主力了，几乎无可争议的第四人，但奥运会的重压和光环现在终究是在别人的身上。张继科从省队回来两年，没有大赛加身，身份还是陪练。他俩偷偷在馆一角找了张空台对打。无人要求，无人特许，无人注意，如同他们晚上在寝室互搞。这是还没出头的好处。一点点卑微的自由。  
然而身在这支队伍里就意味着没人会为了这点甜头停留在原地。想出头的欲望，他们听大队员们称之为“要”。大队员们大概是从教练员那儿听来的。教练员以前多半是老队员。在这队伍里的人，从刚打升降级上来的孩子，到歪脖子的总教练，每一个人，都他妈要得不得其了。  
所以他们两个从来不说以后。其实也不说现在。以前更是没什么好提。唯一证明这段关系存在的证据是白天在训练馆里，张继科用懒洋洋的软软的嗓子低低说一声“来一盘？”的时候，马龙永远会说“昂，来啊。”  
晚上在馆外某个地方，碰见了，一个给另一个递一个眼神。另一个也永远会找到机会跟对方团到一起去。  
他俩的互搞从十五岁就开始了。马龙没进一队他们就见过。再之后，一起训练，一起比赛，一起出国，一起双打。有一次在国外，别人逗马龙喝了洋酒。不知道深浅，上头得厉害。张继科扛他醒酒洗漱睡觉，摸着摸着就摸到课本上不让摸的地方了。  
那个年纪男孩儿没有谁不想在这种事上往前探一探。两个人的秘密。谁也没喊停。就这样继续下去。张继科回省两年，马龙就像个普通的好队友一样跟他保持着一点因为客观条件也不可能再多了的联系。张继科打回来以后，又没有任何解释地滚回一块儿。

其实一开始互相摸互相搞上的时候张继科也没觉得马龙有什么特别。如果是另一个人被人逗喝多了酒，也是他一样年龄，也是队友，他也得扶那个人回房洗漱……假如那个人也跟他瞎摸呢，张继科想到过这个问题，没深想过答案。总之那时都是青春期的躁动。训练太苦了。相比下什么都是甜的。  
马龙确实特殊起来大概是他回到北京之后。在山东的时候他也没怎么想起过马龙，或者他们之间的乱搞。省队里愁得人死死活活，连苦都论不上。  
只是一回北京来，再见到他，一下就变得完全不一样了。  
十五岁的时候他对马龙的欲望像雨后阳光下柏油马路上的水洼。现在变成了深井。连他自己也不知道有多深，只是往下探去，好像永远永远也探不到底。  
他要马龙，像濒临溺水的人吸气。  
然而突然特殊起来的欲望是为何而生。又为什么一定是马龙。这问题他想不出答案，也懒得多想。  
马龙以前曾经问过他一次。可能是十八九岁那会儿，周四调整他们躲在屋里，窗外下了暴雨，出门去玩的大队员们也不知道要怎么回来。马龙坐在他床上，低头抠哧着手，两个人有一搭无一搭突然说起了以前的事。  
马龙突然说了一句：“继科儿，你是不是因为我球好才喜欢我的？”  
张继科当时突然觉得气不打一处来。  
球好？因为球好？！  
他直接就站起来了：“我操你的，马龙，我要是图你球好喜欢你，我还不如撸我自个儿！”  
那天还是马龙搞的他。站起来一猛，腿还有点发虚。  
马龙跟个看人眼色小媳妇一样抬起眼看着他，无辜得张继科一瞬间恍惚了这人和刚才把他搞射了两次的是不是一个。马龙惨兮兮地看着他问：“那你为啥喜欢我啊。”  
张继科眼前直发黑。简直恨自己瞎了眼。怎么就搞上这么一个穷隔恙人的货！一天到晚不是寻思这就是寻思那！误人跟个娘们一样！  
张继科没好气地吼了他一嗓子：“我他妈怎么知道！”  
事后想起来，什么为啥喜欢他，喜欢不喜欢还不禁得细论呢。

那天做的时候，张继科也确实有点生马龙的气。晚上的时候马龙同屋的大队员跟教练看录像。张继科就跑到马龙房间里。那天下午对打，是马龙赢了的。  
张继科在马龙寝室，马龙在那儿写训练总结。张继科自己的还没写，想着晚上回去慢慢写。像老虎看猎物一样看马龙。马龙风雨不动地写完了总结，还是不理他。张继科耗没脾气了，问马龙：“做不做？”  
马龙蔫吧唧唧地拒绝他。说：“累了。”张继科问好半天，才支支吾吾地说，下午之前跟崔庆磊打那两场，最后两局有几个球打急了。每次快赢都这样。心里过不去。过不去就没心思搞别的。  
张继科眼前差不多又黑了。还没等他自己反应过来，已经把人摁在床上亲着。马龙挣扎，推他，但也没真用力。他就拿手在马龙身上瞎摸。  
直到现在他摸马龙都总是凭本能。没有技巧章法可言，好像还是十五岁那个喝了怪酒的异国晚上。然而马龙不挣扎了，在他身下变乖了，任他为所欲为了。办法不在变化多。管用就行。  
后来搞完了，突然被马龙问起来中间那两句话的意思。  
张继科抓了抓自己的头发，有点恨自己。那话是什么意思？他也不知道是什么意思。可是他把搞不搞跟输赢对应了起来。这个联系很不对。因为他们这样的人，对输赢有感情是确定无疑的。而搞和不搞之间蕴含什么感情非常有疑。而且理应一直疑下去，直到最后不了了之。唯一的结果。  
他也懒得去想马龙之后又会想什么。  
反正马龙输球尤其是输他的时候肯定没心情搞他。这是真的。由着张继科搞自己，这算是极限了。

去集训之前一天，队里抽签，他们俩又打了一场。张继科咬住了第四局，最后来了个四比三翻盘。刘国梁看着，还多看了张继科一眼，说了几句以后好好打，就这样保持之类的话。张继科也没往心里去。再怎么说，就算有P卡也还是要给马龙。他那时候改不了傲，七情上脸，对面是刘国梁，他也敢给脸色看。  
最后训话，他想着明天调整，然后集训，然后奥运……然后才想起，今天马龙算是输了他。  
他记球记得清楚，其实不输给马龙。一想就看出，马龙又是赢前的球没咬住了。  
张继科的性子，自己赢了肯定是归自己打得格外好。然而马龙也会找出马龙的原因。  
张继科在心里总结着比赛，晚饭也不是跟马龙一起吃的。回了房间，他同屋出去玩了。明天是集训前调整，今晚自然可以都放松一点。  
张继科在屋里写训练总结。然后门突然响了。  
是马龙站在门口。往他屋里看了两眼，看见没有别人。  
张继科就把他让到屋里：“进来呗。”  
马龙走进来。张继科脑子里还有一半是训练总结。转过身去往书桌前走，还一边想，估计马龙找他，归根结底是要说今天的球。给他分析一下自己为什么发挥得好，说不定也有点用。  
想一半，突然间被马龙从背后推到了床上。

门打开的时候马龙的眼神就是定的。张继科把他让进来，他自己关门落了锁。把张继科压在床上，书桌台灯还亮着，晃得张继科一眯眼。  
马龙把手指插进张继科密得触不到头皮的发间，一下一下揉，从一个偏上的角度压着他接吻。卷过他的舌头，温柔地摩擦吮吸。另一只手就顺着他腹肌和腰线摩挲，还像爱抚一只小动物。那种被控制感让张继科有点紧张。他感到张继科一时突然绷紧了腿。一时再放松。他把手探下去，果然张继科已经半硬了。  
马龙撑起了身子，问他：“东西呢。”  
张继科睁开眼，迷迷瞪瞪的。他脑子也不转了。  
马龙又问了一遍：“套子和药。”  
张继科懵懵地“哦”了一声，撑起身伸长手去底层抽屉翻出东西。  
马龙接过来，放在床单上，连短裤带内裤把张继科扒干净，在他腿根上按一按，张继科听话地把腿分得很开。马龙挤出软膏在手上暖了暖，探向他后穴，同时另一只手握住他前端，把头部含进唇舌间。  
张继科突然并腿，扭了扭腰：“你别，没洗……”  
马龙舔了一口，像亲了一下那儿似的弄出了声音。“你训练完洗过了。”  
张继科洁癖。在屋里坐几个小时，一点汗不出，睡觉前也还得再洗一回澡，他说的是那一回。训练之后不洗澡是不可能的。  
张继科也扭过了脸。  
马龙不管他，认真给他口。他不能说多喜欢这件事，反正以前张继科一上来要马龙给他舔，他是绝对不会答应的。有时候到最后马龙高潮了张继科没射，趁他意识恍惚，这个时候要他这么弄，倒是会很乖地给他吸出来。张继科有时候觉得他掌握口交的技巧，就像掌握一种得分手段。  
马龙舔了两下抬起头，把被子扯过来垫到张继科腰底下，方便他手指动作。他前面不紧不慢地吸着张继科，往张继科后穴里伸进一根手指，接着是两根。他在张继科身体里打开手指，轻柔地扩张，然后在他敏感的位置旁边碰了碰，给他一点甜头。  
张继科嗓子里哼了一声。随后喘息里就带了一点点声音，他本没有刻意压着。他又想并腿了。马龙感觉到，另一只手轻轻按在他腿根上，暗示性地揉。张继科就不再并，强行压制肌肉本能反应的结果是腿开始抖。  
“……可以了，”张继科的嗓音低沉得发哑，“可以了，马龙，你进来吧。”  
马龙嘴角突然笑了一下。  
张继科是在求饶呢。  
他把手指慢慢抽出来。隐秘的皮肤重新贴在一起，那儿只剩下软膏黏糊糊的水声。张继科不舒服地动了动腰。  
他抬起头，左手握住张继科的囊袋：“不要。”  
他当然已经硬了。可是又把张继科吞回去。张继科很硬了，青筋狰狞的，完全不是可以被口腔轻易吞下去的尺寸，但是马龙知道该怎么做。他一只手微微压迫着精囊。后面加到三根手指，指着那个最要命的地方轻轻地点按，擦过。张继科的腰一直紧张着，随着某种节奏挺紧再放松，可是他已经不知道怎么应对了，他脑子也空了。没过一会儿，他乖乖射在马龙嘴里。  
马龙去扯纸，把精液吐出来，然后扑过去按住张继科的肩接吻。张继科缺氧，吻得不专心，时不时退开脑袋偷出一口气，还骂马龙：“你怎么每次都这样啊……”  
他眼睛细细长长的，这时候看马龙，也不是真委屈，是撒娇。哪怕马龙脸上还是缺乏表情，冷着一张本来就淡薄的脸，他也仍知道自己可以冲他撒娇。  
说的是马龙每次搞他都一定要让他高潮好几次。张继科有时候挺烦他这种强迫症一样的控制欲，但懒得反抗。反抗都留到球桌上吧，床上他抱着报复的纵容随便马龙爱怎么搞他。  
马龙任由他喘气，然后在他蹭着自己腿的大腿上拍了一下。  
张继科利索地翻过身。马龙到现在才脱下自己的裤子。张继科在床上跪趴下去，他掀他T恤角去摸他胸肌。张继科抬起上半身把T恤脱了。  
张继科自己在下面的时候喜欢背入。马龙也喜欢，但他做插入方的时候对所有的姿势都有冷静客观的一视同仁，什么体位都有优缺点，他雨露均沾，没有最爱。  
张继科骨架小。瘦削的身材上还有肌肉流畅的线条。马龙低头去吻他的背。自己许多天以前在那儿抓出来的红痕已经完全消了。他舔舐着张继科背肌的纹路，随时可能克制不住自己在那儿留一个吻痕。如果被人看见，那么绝对解释不了。  
张继科的敏感点不太深，他握着张继科的胯骨，浅浅地在那儿蹭。张继科故意向后顶，挑衅地让他进深一点。他按住张继科的髋骨，就是不就范，留在自己设定的节奏上。  
张继科做爱的时候，想要的做法和会让他最爽的做法经常不一样。因为他总需要一点疼痛，让他找回真实感。太纯粹的快乐让他觉得像是梦境，那大概是张继科最大的恐惧。  
然而马龙偏偏不给他疼痛的锚。层层叠叠不断迭加的快乐，让他迷失仿佛漂浮。就是要把他困在梦境里，哪怕只有这片刻。  
而张继科没法拒绝他。至少在床上，被他操的时候。  
他的腿根又在不停地发抖。

马龙停下来，要张继科换个姿势。“正面来。”他说。他退出去。张继科又觉得难受了。他抽了下鼻子，一句话不说地躺到刚才给他垫腰的被子上。马龙分开他的腿，好像检查他韧带一样，顺着他大腿内侧摸。那儿的皮肤光滑得让人脸红。张继科抬了抬头，眼睛里还分不出一点清醒的神色。马龙俯身，手指擦了擦他眼角，扶着自己捅进那个难受得一张一合的小口。  
张继科扬起脖颈，脸上的神情是痛苦和满足一体的表情。他的表情一向是这样的，好像对他来说痛和痛快本来就是同一种东西。他嗓子里挤出一种声音。像狼的低嗥，像他在球场上输赢关头最后的怒吼，是从骨头缝里挤出来的。  
马龙被这个声音激得头脑发热。他坚决地顶到最深，撞进层叠的软肉，强硬地把他打开，感觉着对张继科来说必然意味着疼痛的收缩。  
然而张继科毫不在乎疼痛。他抬起腿，用力缠住马龙的腰。马龙顶他一下，他嗓子里就挤出一声骨头缝里来的低音。  
他用力捅着他，频率极快，听着张继科的声音，觉得头皮发麻，眼眶发热，又觉得可以永远这样继续下去。张继科偏过头，鼻腔里哼了一声，马龙把手伸下去套弄他前面。没过一会儿张继科射了出来。马龙手指上沾了他的精液，在他小腹上划，去摸他人鱼线，看到那儿也随之抖了一串。张继科睁开眼睛，他的眼里也流了一点眼泪，眼角发红，在外双的眼皮上晕开，太长太密的睫毛被粘到一起。  
马龙忍不住俯过去亲他的眼睛。  
他听到张继科嗓子里“嗯”了一声。

从十五岁开始，马龙就想不明白张继科为什么喜欢他。十五岁的时候他没敢问。十八岁的时候他想得抓心挠肝，觉得自己除了球，也没什么可能让张继科喜欢的地方了。  
张继科听了把他大骂两句。马龙没想到这人在球上的自恋还胜过在其他方面。然而这其实也没什么。马龙真心实意希望张继科别喜欢他。  
马龙不知道张继科喜欢他哪儿。他也说不出他自己喜欢张继科哪儿。他想来想去，觉得答案只有一个：哪个大小伙子不想推倒张继科呢？  
说心里话，心里话就是他觉得张继科在他眼中就和涨球赢球一样。他要张继科，就和他要球要赢一样。要赢不用理由。要球，因为他是马龙。要张继科，他也不知道是他妈为了什么。  
在他们这支队里的所有人都要。要球，要赢。马龙有时候觉得他要球要赢比所有人都多，可是又有时候，无论自己再怎么要，都觉得有人比他更要。  
至于要张继科他能排第几，这事想起来就可怕了。不想为好。

张继科对他说：你他妈也就赢了我的时候才敢操我。  
他还说：“我比你有种。老子输你的时候照样操你。”  
马龙想了很久这话是个什么意思。  
他想了，张继科又骂他：“床上的话你还琢磨！”  
张继科走了，他还是琢磨。张继科骂他也没办法。他这人就是琢磨。  
想来想去，他觉得，这话可能是张继科觉得马龙不够要他的意思。  
集训前最后一天训练，他跟人打七四，前面都还好，唯独最后输了张继科。比完了想着自己每个球怎么输的，训话的时候听见刘国梁的声音在场馆里，就是一个字也听不懂。走出场馆，觉得哪儿都灰蒙蒙的。到吃饭的时候，秦志戬把他叫过去一桌，似乎跟他说了什么，他听着，也不回答。  
只在走出食堂的时候，他看见张继科蓝色的T恤衫背对着他。郝帅他们吃完了起身，张继科还没有。  
张继科觉得马龙不够要他。马龙觉得自己应该有义务给张继科一个证明。虽然输了球，这事他还是能做到的。就像小的时候输的分多了以后哭，纯粹的生理反应。他输了球以后疼，跟刀割破手，脚踝扭伤，打封闭针一样。就算再疼的时候也还是要赢。再疼的时候也还是能搞张继科。  
晚饭以后大队员们趁着放假唱K去了。马龙知道张继科肯定没去。他拖拉着鞋子走到张继科宿舍。  
张继科给他开门。眼神里一下有点惊讶。  
说起来就像一部俗气的旧电影。张继科的眼睛里总有颜色。马龙每次看到他，都会想起第一面的样子。或者是二队的时候，他后来才听肖战说起他的名字。或者是上了一队以后听他自我介绍，或者是他们第一次说话。  
他总是能毫无困难的想起那些时候。

感觉到张继科因为他的亲吻就硬起来的时候马龙忍不住在想：张继科应该很喜欢他吧。张继科能为了他忍受被控制，忍受不喜欢的节奏，忍受舒服的时候换成不喜欢的姿势。  
而每次做到最后，张继科嗓子里漏出和球场上相似的，骨头缝里挤出来的声音的时候，马龙都会觉得眩晕。

张继科到底有多喜欢他？

每一千次他忍不住觉得张继科喜欢他的时候，有九百九十九次，他会觉得自己配不上张继科的喜欢。  
可能只有一次，他会想起，他也有不知道多深的，很喜欢张继科。

后来集训到后期的时候，有一天，刘国梁又开脑洞了。他要一队每个队员说一说自己在队内学习的对象、努力的目标。  
第一排从前往后问。主力问完了，问到张继科。张继科毫没犹豫地说：“马龙！”  
这也不是意外的答案。刘国梁问他：“为什么呀？”  
张继科看了同一排的马龙一眼，然后正过身来说：“马龙最近，特别要。”  
刘国梁笑了笑。其他队员也有笑的。主要是笑他答得笼统，特别显孩子气。  
马龙也扭头看他。  
没有脸红。也在笑着。

 

-END-


End file.
